Special Tradition
by tori72663
Summary: Sam wonders what cold be so special about today. Freddie helps her remember. I am very aware that that summary stunk but PLEASE REVIEW! ONE-SHOT! SEDDIE!


**My very first one-shot! It just all of a sudden popped in my head! Sorry for doing this in the middle of too stories! =( I will get back to them! I just need you guys to review them (and possibly give me ideas; hint hint)! Sorry if this is OOC!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly Seddie would have happened after iThink They Kissed or iKiss or iSpeed Date or iTwins, or iSaved your life... etc.!**

Sam's POV:

I walked in the Shay's empty apartment, feeling especially happy wearing a yellow printed shirt and jeans. Carly and Spencer were on vacation. My family couldn't go anywhere though, we didn't have enough money. I sat on the living room couch where I usually sat and played with my PearPod. The gadgets and gizmos popping off the screen. Chiz-tastic 3D effect, huh? I went onto my Splashface account to check it. Something I haven't done in a while. Something stuck out at me on my horoscope.

_January 3, 2010, color: Purple, Friend of the Day: Freddie Benson_

I decided to move on with my life and check who I could chat. _Fredwierd's on! My 'friend of the day'… maybe he'll get me a smoothie! _I smiled and clicked on his photo; him with a bunch of nerd-junk. Nub.

Sam Puckett: Hey Fredstuff how's it goin on?

After about a minute waiting for his response, I finally got it. Though I had absolutely no idea why I wanted to talk to him so badly.

Fredward Benson: Good, it's cool; I was just about to chat you. You know, you're my friend of the day.

I stared at the screen of my music player in shock. It was ironic how things like this happen.

Sam Puckett: Weird, me too. Why'd you steal my thing nerd!!

Ha-ha… I loved throwing hissy-fits at the guy. His face would be so priceless right now…

Fredward Benson: I didn't steal it!! Ever think that you stole mine?? Like you do everything else??

Sam Puckett: Hey listen, take a chill-pill. That's totally different. And I was joking. Jeez… Let me just come over there.

Then I added just for kicks:

Sam Puckett: _I know where you live… _yeah that's creepy.

I walked out of the silent apartment and made my way over to 8C. A.K.A. Fred-nerds apartment. I walked in. So what if I was uninvited. I do this all the time. He looked at me and smiled. He looked down to my feet, and back up to my shirt. I did the same. He was wearing a blue and white-striped shirt. From something… something with some important significance.

He was still smiling and stepped forward. My stomach flew into a knot. I had absolutely no idea why though… there was just something strange about this day. It was at the tip of my tongue. And I had a feeling Freddie knew what it was.

He walked closer; still smiling. His hand reached up to my shoulder, unsure of what I would do to him if he did so. My arm shivered before I could realize what he was doing. All was silent in his humble abode. Not awkward, just silent.

"Sam… do you know what today is?" He asked me gently. There was something in my brain, one that spoke softly, barely legible, that told me today was special. That same voice spoke for me; in place of my own. It knew exactly what it was talking about. However, I was still under a spell; dazing off into space.

"The day we…" I nodded. So did he. We both knew what I was talking about. He took my cold hand in his soft one. Tingles spread up my arm. I saw him smile as he walked away, pulling my out of the apartment. Down the long hallway I debated running up to him and wiping that grin off of his face.

I had a gut feeling though, that why he was pulling me had something to do with what I had said in his apartment. The thing that was still a blur for me.

We reached a familiar place. Though I had only been there maybe twice, it had an importance to me that nobody could explain with words. I felt so out of my own body. Someone else; the other me; the peaceful little girl etching to get out. He sat down on the steps. I sat on the ledge.

Cool cement that I was sitting on. Metal under him. I smiled. I knew why I was here.

"Well… lean…" He leaned forward close to me and I relived the happiest, most precious 8 seconds of my life again. I smiled as we pulled apart. I could see that so was he; bright as a light. My goofy smile made me feel like a nub. _This stupid sensitive thing better wear off by tomorrow…_

We both stood up and walked out, hand in hand. As soon as we were both on common ground he stopped and grinned harder. I knew what he was going to say. What he said last year. With a twist that i couldn't agree more to. "I love you…"

"I love you too." We walked along into his apartment. We sat on his couch, not paying attention to the television playing. Just looking into each others' eyes. Crystal clear blue water against a deep golden brown. We smiled and I laid my head against his shoulder.

_We can keep up this special tradition; I don't mind._ He was probably simultaneously thinking the same time. Because we do that.

**I hope that was good! Please Please Please Please Please Please PLEASE REVIEW!! I WILL love you forever!!**


End file.
